Remember to Aim
by Sake1
Summary: Match making and bowling Out of cannon like whoa.


Title: Remember to Aim

Author: Sake1

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters because J.K. Rowling made them I only use them for my own twisted little ideas. I have no money so suing me would be quiet stupid.

Note: It's amazing the ideas your mind gets when you're waiting for your Boy-toy to get back from using the restroom while at a bowling alley.

Summery: Match making and bowling (Out of cannon like whoa.)

"I knocked one down!" Screamed Ginny Weasley jumping up and down pointing down the lane to where all the pines had fallen down.

"That's not all that great, love." Luna Lovegood said watching the red head jump up in down.

"I don't care! I knocked one down!" Ginny beamed hopping back into her seat next to the blonde snuggling against her.

"Ginny, could you not do a peep show for the Muggles?" Ron asked glaring at the old man behind the counter of the Rent-a-shoe.

"The wars over Ronnie-kins, she's allowed to have a little fun," Draco said smiling at Ron.

"But I'm winning now, right?" Ginny asked ignoring her brother looking at Luna brushing her hand up the girl's arm.

"No, dear, we're winning." Luna said pointing to the score bored above their heads.

"Are we?" Draco looked up lazily at the names Draco, Harry and Luna. "Guess that means I win the offer of getting whatever I want tonight, hmm?"

"Oh God, I can't hear that!" Harry Potter covered his ears shivering from the mental images.

"I could stand to hear a bit more," Pansy said leering at Draco who made a face of mock shame and threw popcorn at her.

"You promised he wouldn't talk about your sex life anymore," Harry said pointing at Ron.

"I did, didn't I?" Ron shrugged.

"Please, you know you want some of this." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Harry before getting up and skipping over to the bright pink bowling ball and skipping over to the lane.

"Bowling is not the time to 'keep it gay', Draco." Ron yelled at the Blond who just turned around and winked.

"Just throw the damn ball!" Pansy said.

"I'm getting to it," Draco took a deep breath and threw the ball striking a pose of a ballet dancer watching as the ball knocked down all the pins.

"Boo! Hiss!" Ginny said crossing her arms.

"Oh, pouting. You know what that does," Luna made a growl sound and kissed Ginny fiercely.

"Not in public!" Ron said looking away from his sister straddle her girlfriend's lap.

"Screw you," Luna muttered kissing Ginny's neck.

"See? Why can't we do that in public?" Draco asked sitting down next to Ron.

"I'm going to get more beer." Harry said getting up from his chair and heading towards the old muggle man who was busying him self with spraying air freshener in to shoes.

"We'll be right back too." Luna said getting up and dragging Ginny off to the toilet.

"Bye!" Ginny waved giggly fallowing the blonde.

"You'll have to excuse them; they're in that have-to-have-can't-get-enough-shag-in-public part of their relationship." Draco said looking over at Pansy rolling his eyes.

"Its okay," Pansy shrugged her shoulders.

"Honey, looks like Harry could use some help with the beer, could you?" Ron asked quickly looking at his friend struggling.

"The things I do for you," Draco sighed and walked over to Harry as slowly as humanly possibly.

"So, what do you think?" Ron asked Pansy as soon as Draco was out of hearing distance.

"Draco promised this wasn't another match making scheme." Pansy groaned.

"He doesn't know it is. Come on, what do you think?" Ron asked eagerly.

"About Potter?" She turned and looked at the tight jeans that let nothing to the imagination.

"I saw you check him out when he first walked in." Ron said hitting her with his shoulder.

"I was not," Pansy said defensively.

"Come off it Potter you were undressing her with your eyes." Draco said taking the pitcher from his hands.

"Alright, I admit she's … grown since school but that doesn't change the fact that we have nothing in common." Harry said looking over at Ron and Pansy laughing.

"Its no wonder you've never been laid," Draco sighed dramatically and strode back to their lane.

"Whose turn is it?" Ron asked smiling at Draco who smiled right back.

"Mine," Pansy said standing up and stretching.

"Good, gives us time to go break up the mad bathroom sex," Draco set the beer down and skipping off towards the bathroom motioning to Ron.

"Merlin, I hate to see you leave but I love-"Ron muttered the rest into Draco's ear who let out a giggle.

"I guess it is down to you and it is down to me to finish this game, huh Potter?" Pansy asked.

"Guess so." Harry shrugged as he walked over to stand by the lane holding his red bowling ball on the side of his hip.

"You say that with such confidence." Pansy picked up a purple ball and walked over to stand over next to Harry. "Feeling lucky?"

"We're ahead by 10 points and even if you knock all the pins down I still go after you and the odds of me not hitting anything are pretty low," Harry said.

"Big talker," Pansy laughed moving around him.

"You're shoes untied," Harry said as Pansy was setting up to throw but she stopped her self from dropping the ball and looked down.

"Hmm. Hold my ball then," Pansy handed Harry her ball and bended down from the waist and set to tying her shoe. Harry felt heat rush to his cheeks as her powder blue shirt rode up her thigh closer to were her legs met. He knew he should look away but couldn't take his eyes away from it as she leaned down even lower. Harry tilted his head ever so slightly to the right- "There!" Pansy stood straight up again causing Harry to take a step back and cough.

"Here." Harry thrust the ball back into her hands.

"Aren't we the gentlemen?" Pansy said turning back around. Harry watched as every muscle in her body relaxed as she threw the ball but the motion of the throw caused air the whoosh between her legs causing her skirt to lift ever so slightly. Harry fell straight on his ass as Pansy knocked down all the pins. She turned around and looked at him sprawled on the ground. "You alright?"

"Fine," Harry muttered standing up and moving past her to prepare himself for the throw. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind on the pins all falling over with a thud. He cracked his neck, moved his arm back and swung it forward…

"Those jeans you're wearing leave nothing to the imagination," came a whisper in his ear as he let go of the ball to early causing it to go rolling into the gutter with a thump.

"What?" Harry spun around staring at her as she put on an innocent smile and handed him another ball.

"I didn't say anything," Pansy shrugged.

"I heard you!" Harry glared.

"Must be hearing voices," Pansy shrugged.

"…Whatever." Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind on the pins all falling over with a thud. He cracked his neck, moved his arm back and swung it forward… except he felt someone breathe against his neck causing him to drop another ball in to the gutter.

"Remember to aim next time." Pansy smirked at Harry when he turned around again and walked off to the bathroom.


End file.
